When added to fuels, and/or used in the production thereof, phenolic antioxidants can extend storage life and protect fuel systems, increase resistance to oxidation, help control insoluble gum formation, and help petroleum and biofuel refiners and marketers meet stringent government regulations and OEM standards, including those requiring reduced emissions.
When added to lubricants, and/or used in the production thereof, phenolic antioxidants can enhance thermal stability, improve lubricant performance and reduce sludge formation, extending the useful life of lubricants in virtually any application. They reduce thickening and inhibit acid formation in a variety of applications, including engine oils, automatic transmission fluids, industrial oils, as well as compressor oil and gear and hydraulic oils.
When added to polymers, and/or used in the production thereof, phenolic antioxidants can maintain the performance integrity and processing stability of plastics, elastomers, adhesives and other materials.
It is known that 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-dialkyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzenes are useful phenolic antioxidants—and processes for making these 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-dialkyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzenes are known. For example, it is known that 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-dialkyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzenes can be prepared by reacting mesitylene with the appropriate 2,6-dialkyl-4-methoxymethylphenol in the presence of an acidic catalyst. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,992,597 (Mina et al.), 4,994,628 (Goddard et al.), and 5,292,969 (Berris). See also International Publication No. WO 84/02336 (Mina).
However, given the extensive need for all of the products in which 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-dialkyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzene antioxidants are useful, there is a need for improved and environmentally friendly “green” processes for producing such antioxidants that would eliminate the use of hazardous solvents, eliminate the isolation of intermediates, significantly reduce hazardous waste, and lower costs.